1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for extending the lip of a loading dock leveler for movement of the lip into the rear of a truck disposed adjacent to the dock, and counter-balancing the weight of the loading dock leveler for ease of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dock leverlers of the type now in use comprise a vertically directed base plate which is permanently attached to the dock, a bridge plate which is pivotally attached along one edge thereof to the upper edge of the base plate, and a lip which is pivotally attached to the opposite edge of the bridge plate.
At the present time, it is necessary for the operator to bend over the edge of the dock, catch the bottom edge of the lip with a hook or chain device and then lift the lip and swing it out into a horizontal position. Since the operator is bending over the edge of the dock, there is no firm support directly beneath him. The operation requires a substantial amount of bending and twisting of the back, frequently resulting in back injuries which are harmful to the operator and costly to the employer.
There is no device in use at the present time which gives substantial assistance in lifting the lip and/or in extending the lip to its operating position.